


Happy Trail

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: RickRen short fics/drabbles [7]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: High School, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of the things Kieren likes about Rick...</p><p>I'm so great at titles >.<</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Trail

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a short something to try and feel better. Rick stretching and Kieren enjoying the sight of it should help...

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

It’s hard to be around Rick.

There are a lot of things that he does that cause Kieren’s heart to skip a beat and his stomach to flip-flop in the strangest of ways. More often than not, Kieren finds his mind short-circuiting and his heart skipping a beat. He swears Rick has noticed – he has to have.

But, right now, Rick is leaning back, stretching. He seems completely oblivious to the effect he’s having on Kieren, who can’t tear his gaze away from the hemline of Rick’s shirt. It has risen up, and not only can Kieren see the smooth, pale skin of Rick’s lower stomach, he can also see the fine trail of hair leading lower and disappearing beneath the waistband of Rick’s boxers, which are showing above his trousers. His eyes follow the inviting line, and he swallows thickly, heart thudding in his chest. Rick has to have noticed.

But Rick doesn’t. He slowly shifts back to his previous position, and Kieren quickly looks away. He doesn’t want to be caught. He can feel how heated his cheeks are. The soft noises Rick made as he stretched are still echoing in his mind, and he’s pretty sure all that he’s going to be able to think about for the next few hours is Rick and that inviting expanse of skin he caught a glimpse of.

Kieren is aware of the small smile tugging at his lips; there are far worse things to be distracted by.


End file.
